Once The Battle Cry Descends
by shattered petal
Summary: Speak softly into his ear, a river of music, so sweet and beautiful. -EdWin


**Title**: Once The Battle Cry Descends  
**Genres**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: EdWin

* * *

Ashes and the smell of charcoal scented the small living room, toasting the atmosphere and creating a harmonious warmth to flourish across a man's tired body, aching muscles loosening by the glorious yet stuffy sensation of a crackling fire nearby. Finally the exhausted boy could collapse and sleep, dream of a past he could walk away from–– maybe not so easily as he wished though.

Only an hour ago, Edward Elric had helped his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, to bed. It seemed like a simple procedure, but the disturbingly skinny boy had difficulty to find his feet and they spent a while figuring out how to get Al into bed. Ed was lucky to have such a lighthearted brother, and instead of cursing himself repeatedly, Alphonse laughed whenever he made a little slip or needed extra help.

There was something about his smile, his chuckle, his eyes which were so full of life despite his shaking frail form, which caused a happiness to blossom inside the former Alchemist. Once they finally made it to Alphonse's room, Edward soon returned to the lounge, sprawled across the sofa and before he knew it, sleep took over.

_Crackle... snap..._

It was like a lullaby, the dying fire, and Edward dozed, head heavy and arms so exhausted they would refuse to move again. Years ago, the boy was able to sleep like this–– at peace, without any troubles pounding at his poor mind.

_Snap..._

Eyebrows furrowed, Edward felt two arms wrap around his middle, and then someone's forehead press against his back. The male didn't open his eyes, aware who this was, and it wasn't the sweet perfume or smell of oil which gave the young lady away. He simply knew. They breathed simultaneously, fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle, comforted the other without speaking.

Edward remained frozen, but by no means did he feel worried or anxious or even awkward. In truth, he wanted Winry to remain this way forever, holding him, protecting him–– for once, he wanted to be the one who was shielded. And she clung to him possessively. Not harshly; gently. Alerting the man she was there. She always had been.

'You're warm,' Winry whispered, voice muffled.

Her voice soothed him completely. A voice he had been desperate to hear for so long, and finally received after a fatal battle with the Devil who called himself God. Edward said nothing, wishing she would whisper again.

Speak softly into his ear, a river of music, so sweet and beautiful.

'I waited.'

Edward's eyes remained closed. 'I know.'

But this woman, this fantastic girl currently holding him, had waited for almost a decade. Waited patiently, yet helped him along the way. Been his beacon of hope. A refreshing memory; a picture he could carry around with him. Something to come back to. Something to look forward to.

–– His reason to go on.

Edward wanted to see her, but when he moved, he realised the sofa was too small and they both dropped to the floor together. Neither made a noise, eyes instantly locked with the other. Gold captivated by blue, as gorgeous as the sea, but furious like a hurricane. He breathed, as did she, and then two hands felt his rough, tanned face.

Cool prosthetic brushed against white, warm flesh whilst he inched closer a little, cheeks burning by the heat of the fire, but also by how he could feel her breath on his lips.

The tip of Winry's nose was the exact same colour as a rose.

'I missed you,' Edward confessed. A hard admittance, but full of truth and passion. The male was never good with pleasing a woman, but with Winry it was different. There was something off about her which he could place.

And she knew this.

Winry found him in a moist kiss, a hand pressing the back of his head. By now Edward's face could be mistaken for a tomato, and he abruptly pulled back.

His lips tingled.

When he attempted to speak, no words came. Then he realised every word, everything he wanted to say to her, had already been said. Winry didn't need anymore confirmation. She _knew_. The damn girl knew him, and he clenched a fist, suddenly touched.

Bravely, Edward lowered his head and continued their kiss a little aggressively than she did –– _Boyish impulses_, Winry mentally informed herself –– allowing the other blonde to respond just as eagerly, willingly allowing to release every bubbling emotions which had been desperate to break through for so long. Too long.

A soft sigh escaped Edward's lips, running a thumb across her cheek. By now, he was so warm Edward was worried he would actually begin to sweat, and he knew Winry wouldn't appreciate that. Not that Ed could help it though.

Heart racing, Ed broke their kiss yet again, expecting a good telling off from the girl for being so fickle, but instead she just smiled faintly at him.

'You're awful at this, aren't you?'

Again, Edward was at a loss for words. Another sigh escaped when she ran her hands down his scarred face. Despite the heat, Winry's palms were refreshingly cool and soft. She was able to relax every fibre in his being, control his nerves and help the boy relax.

He was so tired.

There was clearly something amusing in his lack of speech when Winry sniggered a little, before returning her arms around his waist and pulling him into an embrace. Edward swallowed, closed his eyes, and held her to him, kissing the girl's neck.

'A little.'


End file.
